Les larmes de Dame Nature
by Mikipeach
Summary: D'où vient cette souffrance mon enfant ? Pourquoi remplis-tu le ciel de tes larmes ?, susurre la voix de Pitch Black au creux de son oreille. Elle ne dit rien, se mordant les lèvres, incapable de dire ce mot. Ce simple mot. Papa. THREE-SHOT sur Seraphina Pitchiner et Pitch Black. 2/3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à **William Joyce **et au film **Dreamwork**. Mon seul paiement sont vos reviews.

**Genre :** Angst/Family

**Résumé :** _« D'où vient cette souffrance mon enfant ? Pourquoi remplis-tu le ciel de tes larmes ? », susurre la voix de Pitch Black au creux de son oreille. Elle ne dit rien, se mordant les lèvres, incapable de dire ce mot. Ce simple mot. « Papa »._

**Playists :** _Illuminations – Hurts_

Après _Au creux des souvenirs_ et _Mon Père, ce Héros_…voici le dernier OS (en deux partie) sur le passé de Pitch et de sa fille Séraphina.

(Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

.

* * *

_**Rosier blanc**_

* * *

.

—Mademoiselle Pitchiner…votre père est…Après avoir réussi à enfermer toutes les peurs du monde…Il s'est dévoué pour les garder…mais…Ils ont fini par avoir raison de lui…

—Où…où est papa, gémit-elle en serrant contre son cœur son petit lapin.

—Je suis désolé…C'était un héros.

Kozmotis Pitchiner, valeureux général de l'Age d'or_. _Dont l'âme fut dévorée par les cauchemars.

Il était un héros. Il était son père. Il n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Le cœur de l'enfant se brise, centaines de morceaux tressautant et blafards qui se font avaler avec un plaisir délectable par les esprits de la peur et du chagrin.

—Non ! Non ! Papa…papa…, pleure-t-elle en fuyant le salon.

_._

.

C'est une douce journée de printemps. Les rayons du soleil se faufilent entre les feuillages du petit jardin derrière la demeure. Le portail en bois grince dans une morne plainte, rouillé par les ans et le temps. Un bruissement de jupons alors que l'enfant se dirige vers le fond du jardin. Ses doigts effleurent les buissons remplis d'une palette de fleurs multicolores, ses jupons se froissent et glissent sur l'océan de gazon, ses yeux d'un tendre bleu nuit errent sur les différentes plantes qui éclosent et éclatent dans un feu d'artifices de couleurs et un tourbillon d'odeurs. Le vent bruisse entre les feuilles, les oiseaux chantent, les abeilles butinent et elle reste au milieu de ce paradis dont elle a patiemment érigé les fondations en plantant chaque graine, en arrosant chaque plante, en arrachant chaque mauvaise herbe. Doux jardin secret que des mains enfantines ont créé avec amour juste pour que papa soit fière d'elle.

Mais papa n'est plus. Le poids des souvenirs oppressent sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration sifflante et faible tandis qu'un voile de chagrin embue ses yeux. Sa main passe sur son visage. Un hoquet s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Son menton tremble.

L'odeur de la rose embaume soudain ses narines. Ses yeux se posent sur un petit rosier blanc au pied d'un des murs de la maison, à l'ombre, sous le vieux peuplier et non loin du puits recouvert d'une glycine coquine.

Le petit rosier est au pied du mur de la maison. Ses pas crissent sur le gravier tandis qu'elle s'approche des roses blanches qui ouvrent leurs vaporeuses corolles à la mer azuréenne. Les lézards courent le long des pierres de la demeure. Vaste manoir si grand, si froid, si étouffant depuis qu'elle sait que Papa ne reviendra plus.

Ses doigts glissent et effleurent les pétales vierges de toute impureté. Elle se souvient de ce cadeau. Papa l'avait ramené d'un lointain désert, à son retour d'une violente bataille. C'était un petit rosier, aussi blanc que la neige, que Kozmotis Pitchiner avait offert à une enfant toute joyeuse.

_« N'oublie jamais de prendre soin de ce rosier….pour ne pas m'oublier. »_

_« …Je ne vous oublierais jamais Père. Merci pour ce cadeau. Vous êtes le meilleur père du monde. »_

_« Je t'aime ma fille. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi papa. »_

_« Si tu ne m'oublies pas…Si tu m'attends toujours alors je reviendrais. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule Ina. »_

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle s'était toujours occupée du rosier pour ne pas l'oublier et qu'il revienne un jour près d'elle. Tout cela avait été vain. Papa était mort. Papa est mort. Ses doigts se crispent sur les fleurs immaculées, son menton tremble, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

Papa est mort. Papa est mort. Papa est mort. Papa est mort. Papa est mort. Papa est mort. Papa est mort.

Cruelle litanie tournoyant dans sa tête. Ses doigts serrent avec plus de force les roses, des pétales tombent sur la terre meuble.

Papa est mort. Qui viendra la protéger des cauchemars crépitant dans la nuit sombre ? Qui la suivra dans le jardin avec un sourire pour admirer les plantes dont elle s'occupe avec temps d'amour ? Qui lui lira des histoires au coin de l'âtre ronronnant ? Qui l'appellera « Ina », si ce n'est plus lui ? Papa est mort.

_« Papa, vous êtes revenus ! » s'écrit la petite brune en courant vers le guerrier se tenant sur le pas de la porte du potager. L'arrosoir tombe sous le choc du pied d'une fillette enthousiaste. L'eau ruisselle dans l'herbe miroitante, sous un soleil de plomb. Les rires aimants bruissent dans le vent._

Des perles de rosées ensanglantées roulent sur les pétales des roses blanches. Ses larmes tombent et se diluent dans le sang coulant de ses doigts. Dans un sanglot, elle serre avec plus de force le rosier, enfonçant la pulpe de ses doigts avec plus de rage dans les épines.

_« Papa. Vous ne me quitterez jamais ? » chuchote la fillette à la lueur pâlissante d'une bougie._

_« Jamais mon enfant. » murmure sa voix dans la tendre pénombre de la chambre._

Dans un hoquet de douleur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Seraphina pleure la mort de son tendre père.

Sous les rayons d'un soleil de printemps, le rosier blanc pleure des larmes de sang.

.

.

La porte de la chambre est rarement ouverte. On toque parfois sur le bois lisse et sombre mais seul le silence répond à cette prière muette pour pénétrer dans la chambre d'une endeuillée. Les domestiques finissent par entrer sans demander, se faufilant discrètement dans l'atmosphère étouffante pour exécuter leurs besognes. Puis ils disparaissent dans un grincement de porte sous les yeux mornes de Seraphina.

Sa bouche est toujours close. Plus de sanglots d'enfants ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Désormais c'est comme une femme qu'elle pleure. Les yeux rougis et les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues dans le silence de la douleur. Son lit est son royaume. Sa chambre est son monde. Les souvenirs sont ses sujets. Et le monde coloré apparaissant par la fenêtre n'est qu'une insolence à sa souffrance. La vie continue mais pas pour elle. Le deuil est devenu une seconde peau dont elle se vêtit comme d'une parure.

Elle erre, la bouche sèche et le cœur oppressé, dans cette chambre. Parfois elle s'affale dans un discret pouf sur les couvertures de son lit, regardant les rideaux du baldaquin se balancer mollement dans un miroitement de bleu rêveur. Les livres sont éparpillés dans la pièce, comme les morceaux de sa douleur. Son esprit ne parvient pas à se fixer sur les images gravées sur les pages jaunies. Les mots ne l'attirent plus, la pulpe de son doigt ne fait que glisser sur des souvenirs lui arrachant des torrents de larmes. Elle se laisse emprisonner dans une sombre apathie. Parfois quand elle a assez de force, Seraphina se lève et s'assoit près de la fenêtre. Alors elle regarde le jardin, le vaste horizon qui s'étend devant ses yeux bleus et elle attend. Un signe. Un retour qui ne reviendra jamais. Qu'importe elle attend dans le silence de son chagrin.

Les jours et les semaines passent sans qu'elle ne sorte de sa chambre. Le printemps disparait sous le soleil brulant d'été. Et quand l'automne embrasse le monde de ses vents froids, c'est une petite ombre pâle et maigre qui déambule dans les grandes pièces de la demeure. Elle se mue avec une douce élégance, sa chevelure sombre effleurant ses omoplates, ses yeux rougis et vides d'émotion. Un siècle semble s'être abattu sur cette fillette.

Envolés les rires et l'insouciance de l'enfance. Disparus les doux sourires pleins de vie. Oubliés le babillage enthousiaste. Ce n'est plus qu'une enfant silencieuse, économisant ses mots dans une douce indifférence. Les invités sont poliment éconduits et quand ils franchissent le pas de la porte c'est toujours la dame de compagnie – et nourrice – de Seraphina qui les reçoit. Pendant ce temps, la fille de Kozmotis Pitchiner disparait toujours dans un froissement de jupons sombre. Loin de la compagnie qui envahit le salon. Loin de la vie.

Le deuil ronge cette petite mais la vie lui pèse d'autant plus. Maman n'est plus là. Papa est mort et ne reviendra plus.

Alors il ne reste plus qu'à déambuler dans les pièces du manoir et se réfugier dans la serre ou le jardin. Les plantes sont sa seule consolation. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre elle et ses seules amies.

Au pied du mur le rosier blanc est mort. Parce que papa ne reviendra jamais.

* * *

.

.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous pour une première partie ?

Normalement cet OS devait être en un seul bloc. Le problème c'est que je trouvais que cette première partie se suffisait déjà à elle-même et que faire un seul bloc aurait atténué l'impact de cette dernière. Alors j'ai décidé de diviser en deux l'OS pour marquer les différentes étapes de la vie de Seraphina et de sa relation avec son père.

C'est la première fois que je fais un Two-Shot je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre et en même temps c'est une expérience à tenter. Même si en me relisant j'ai plus la sensation d'offrir une ouverture à une mini-fanfic...en fait je n'en sais rien et j'avoue qu'avoir vos avis m'aiderait beaucoup.

Tout avis, critique ou commentaire seront les bienvenus pour m'aider à m'améliorer, me motiver ou simplement pour me faire sourire, car vous savez combien j'adore vos reviews :D

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Et me voilà après un mois d'attente avec la suite toute fraiche…et une bonne nouvelle car ce Two-shot se transforme en un Three-shot.

Pour la simple est bonne raison que j'adore Dame Nature, que je me suis permise d'imaginer une partie de sa jeunesse et les raisons de cette transformation à partir des informations sur l'univers de **William Joyce** mais surtout à partir de l'univers que j'ai créé dans ma fanfiction _Spirits of the Seasons_.

Donc oui ce OS permet de comprendre la transformation de Seraphina en Dame Nature, de continuer ma série de OS autour de la relation père/fille de Séraphina et Pitch Black mais aussi d'offrir quelques informations sur cette fanfic dont je vais reprendre la publication (et oui mes différentes fics de ROTG sont bien souvent bourrés de liens entre eux)

Un grand merci à _Eldeya_, _Naima_, _Tamalice_ et _CharlotteOfraises_ pour leur review et leur ajout en favori ou en alert de cette histoire.

Trêve de bavardage je vous souhaite sur-ce une bonne lecture :D

(Comme playist : _Demons - Imagine Dragons_)

.

* * *

_**Requiem pour une solitaire**_

* * *

.

Les rires bruissent. Les conversations frétillent. L'alcool tinte dans les verres en cristal. Les notes de musique s'égrènent fébrilement alors que les couples valsent sur les mosaïques astrales et que les robes se froissent dans un chatoiement de couleurs et de soi. La grande salle des fêtes du palais déborde de monde, de fleurs, de mets et d'une atmosphère enivrante. La lune luit parmi le champ des étoiles et la mer nocturne.

Assise dans un fauteuil avec une nonchalance d'une insolence sensuelle Seraphina regarde le visage impassible les corps tournoyer dans la pièce. Sa robe enveloppe ses formes dans un dédale de plis donnant la sensation qu'elle s'est vêtue avec l'eau d'un étang parsemé de nénuphars. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans cette robe de soirée qui enveloppe la jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre, à la chevelure d'ébène ruisselant sur ses épaules dénudées et son dos cintré dans son corset, aux yeux d'un bleu nuit noyé par le chagrin.

Les années ont passé, glissant sur la fillette pour la métamorphoser en une jeune femme venant tout juste de pénétrer dans les mondanités de l'âge adulte. Seraphina Pitchiner. On ne cesse de murmurer à son passage des rumeurs et des secrets troubles. Sa beauté dégage un magnétisme qui électrise les personnes de son entourage tout en gelant leurs ardeurs et leurs envies de sociabiliser avec elle, tant cette demoiselle semble envahie par une noire torpeur. Ses traits sont toujours animés d'une douce neutralité s'harmoniant à la froide indifférence de ses gestes. Elle déambule dans l'existence avec élégance, glissant dans les salons avec des robes mettant toujours en avant sa silhouette dans la plus stricte simplicité, s'évadant dans les jardins seuls privilégiés des éclats de joie et de tendresse que peuvent laisser s'échapper ses iris bleus.

Ni volubile, ni frivole, ni pétillante…Seraphina n'est que laconisme, élégance simple et discrétion. Les réceptions l'ennuient, car elles lui rappellent toujours que son père n'est plus de ce monde. Que le temps où elle venait poser son front bombé sur les colonnes froides et marbrés des escaliers pour observer à la dérobée les morceaux chatoyants des fêtes organisées par le grand Kozmotis Pitchiner n'est plus qu'un pêle-mêle de souvenirs fugaces, disparus dans les méandres du passé.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts jouent mollement avec les perles nacrés de son long collier. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. C'est une perte de temps. Mais les insistances de sa bonne nourrice avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle. Ses yeux lancent un coup d'œil vers la bonne vieille dame de compagnie qui avait toujours joué le rôle de mère de substitution pour la fille du général des armées astrales. Celle-ci parle avec un grand sourire à une vieille amie, sa robe pervenche captant les lumières des bougies alors qu'elle remonte son long gant noir jusqu'à son coude.

—M'accorderez-vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

Seraphina se retourne, le souffle coupé par la surprise, par cette douce et surprenante intrusion dans la bulle de mélancolie qui l'enveloppe depuis bien trop longtemps. Devant elle se trouve un homme de haute stature et vêtu d'un costume de militaire qui résonne étrangement dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Sa main est tendue comme une tendre invitation. Elle se redresse, les mains enfoncées dans les accoudoirs alors que ses yeux hébétés contemplent le général.

—N…Non, balbutie-t-elle, perdue dans un trouble inconnu.

—Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Il est vrai que l'uniforme peut y être pour beaucoup, réplique l'homme en laissant un sourire amusé illuminer son visage et dévoiler une rangée de dents.

Seraphina reste quelques secondes muette, déroutée par l'aisance et la chaleur que dégage le militaire. Il ressemble à un rayon de soleil taquin venu réchauffer son cœur gelé par la mélancolie. Pourtant elle reprend rapidement contenance. Son orgueil de jeune fille de bonne famille, lui chuchotant qu'il n'est guère aimable et poli de ne pas répondre à la proposition même si on la dénigre. Car oui malgré son ennui des mondanités, Seraphina reste une de ces femmes éprises de la politesse et de valeurs aristocratiques, son éducation imprégnant chacune des fibres de son être.

La surprise s'efface de ses traits, laissant de nouveau une indifférence polie animer son visage alors qu'un sourire aimable mais distant se dessine sur ses lèvres.

—Je vous remercie mais je n'ai jamais aimé danser. Je suis désolée de devoir refuser votre proposition, répondit-elle d'une voix calme alors qu'elle se levait pour appuyer son excuse d'une révérence.

Elle se redresse et ne peut s'empêcher de songer que ce militaire est bien grand par rapport à elle. Mais elle chasse bien vite cette pensée, s'en alla avec une discrète raideur et un « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser » murmuré du bout des lèvres.

—Je suis désolée mademoiselle, continue cependant l'homme en la suivant vers le buffet. J'ai la sensation de vous avoir importuné. Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ou vous déranger et-

—Ni l'un ni l'autre mon cher, le coupe Seraphina en prenant une coupe d'hydromel. Vous n'avez rien fait d'offensant, vous m'avez juste rappeler que malgré toute la gentillesse et la courtoisie dont vous avez pu faire preuve…je ne suis définitivement pas une personne de nature sociable.

—Peut-être que cela pourrait changer ?

—Vraiment vous y croyez, réplique d'un ton piquant la jeune femme. Nous je vous assure que bien d'autres avant vous ont essayé et les résultats ne furent jamais concluants. Autant pour eux que pour moi.

—Cela est bien dommage.

—La vie est ainsi, murmure-t-elle en laissant ses doigts dessiner des arabesques sur la nappe blanche du buffet.

—Pourrais-je avoir votre nom au moins ?

—Ne serez-vous pas un peu trop entreprenant, demande un brin surprise par l'audace de l'homme, Seraphina.

—La vie militaire vous donne souvent de mauvaises habitudes, vous rendant…trop entreprenant malgré toute l'amabilité que vous voulez bien mettre dans vos propos, élude simplement avec des yeux aussi pétillants que ceux d'un enfant, le jeune général.

—Ayant eu un militaire dans ma famille je pourrais presque vous donner raison si je ne pensais pas que c'est surtout de l'effronterie qui vous pousse à agir ainsi.

—Disons plutôt de la curiosité.

—Rien que ça, chuchote-t-elle avant d'amorcer une fuite, son sang battant étrangement dans ses veines sous l'effet de cette unique et étrange conversation dans son quotidien.

—Je m'appelle Uriel Ekhart, répond la voix grave de l'homme à Séraphina en saisissant son poignet.

Un discret sourire illumine le visage impassible de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se tourne vers cet homme élégant et entreprenant à son égard. Ses yeux bleus s'attardent sur son visage fin et ses pommettes saillantes, ses boucles à l'éventail de tons automnaux, sa fine barbe dévorant sa mâchoire, sa carrure sèche de militaire.

—Uriel, répète-t-elle de sa voix piquante et malicieuse.

—Oui. Puis-je savoir votre nom mademoiselle, continue le capitaine avec un sourire heureux et gauche à l'entente de son prénom mâché et roulé dans la bouche de cette délicieuse femme.

Toute mélancolie semble s'être volatilisée des yeux de Seraphina. Son visage, maître de ses émotions, est éclairé par une discrète lueur d'espièglerie qui rend en cet instant ses traits – si froids d'ordinaire – si désirables. Elle s'avance vers le visage de l'homme comme pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille l'harmonie syllabique qui forme son prénom.

—C'est un secret, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Elle disparait dans un froissement de robe qui évoque à Uriel le bruit du vent se faufilant dans les feuilles des arbres. Un dernier contact d'iris bleus invitant au jeu entre ces deux êtres perdus dans le brouhaha cérémonieux des mondanités et Seraphina va se perdre dans la géométrie des jardins. Sous la voute étoilée. Son cœur battant étrangement plus vite pour la première fois depuis un long moment de solitude.

_« Dis papa…vous croyez que j'aurais un amoureux un jour ? », demande l'enfant en se tortillant dans le petit salon._

_« Bien sûr Ina. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?! Tu es la plus merveilleuse des petites filles et quand tu seras grande tu deviendras la femme la plus belle que je connaisse. »_

_« Mais le fils du comte a dit que personne voudrait d'une Dame aimant jardiner et passant la journée à rêver. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un idiot aveugle incapable de voir la pépite qu'il a devant les yeux. Je te promets Ina, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es…et ce jour-là je viendrais régler le compte de celui qui aura osé me voler ma fille. », s'exclame Kozmotis en se jetant sur sa fille pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle rit au éclat. _

_« Oh non ! Papa ! Ah…Ahahaha arrêtez…vous me chatouiller…papa ! »_

.

.

Les fleurs tombent sur le sol, quelques pétales s'envolant et se dispersant dans le petit salon. Le tonnerre gronde furieusement dehors alors que la pluie martèle la terre et les carreaux de la demeure. Elle reste droite, immobile, muette. Un frisson parcoure imperceptiblement son corps alors que ses yeux regardent sans voir les deux militaires en face d'elle. Des mines graves comme ce jour terrible où cette affreuse nouvelle a brisé son cœur d'enfant.

_« Il est où papa ? »_

Elle inspire…une fois…deux fois…trois fois…Mais rien n'y fait. Elle étouffe. Elle souffre. Elle sent les ténèbres se glisser impunément sur sa peau pour pourrir et gangréner son pauvre cœur en miette. Pour sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte chaque seconde de bonheur qu'elle avait espéré naïvement garder pour toujours.

_« Tiens donc…mais quelle surprise », lance avec un haussement de sourcil amusé Seraphina en voyant dans le hall d'entrée, envahi par le jasmin, Uriel sur le pas de la porte. _

_« Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Pitchiner. », dit-il en s'inclinant. _

_« Ainsi vous avez réussi à me retrouver. »_

_« Oui…pardonnez-moi mais il était difficile de vous oublier parce que -»_

_« Parce que je suis une proie tout à fait charmante à votre goût. », le coupe d'un ton indifférent la jeune femme en se préparant à appeler le majordome pour éconduire cet homme charmant et insolent. _

_« Non parce que vous me sembliez seule et triste. »_

_Un silence plane entre eux. Les yeux de Seraphina s'agrandissant sous la franchise troublante d'Uriel._

La porte claque. Les deux battants s'entrechoquant avec force contre les murs alors que la pluie frappe frénétiquement le marbre des marches. Un cri d'inquiétude s'échappe des lèvres de sa nourrice pour la retenir. Mais elle n'écoute pas. Elle coure sous la pluie. De toute la force de ses jambes. De toute la force de son être. Elle s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du jardin, ouvrant brusquement le portillon rouillé par le temps.

Fuir.

Fuir la douleur.

Fuir la vérité.

Fuir le passé.

Fuir le présent.

Fuir.

_Les jours, les mois défilent inlassablement alors que ses visites deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils parlent, se découvrent, effeuillent doucement et peu à peu les carapaces mondaines qui enveloppent leur cœur. Les murmures d'une guerre fugace résonnent dans le lointain mais elle est bien trop imperceptible pour atteindre leurs oreilles. La chute de l'Âge d'Or sous les griffes sournoises d'une armée de cauchemars leur apparait comme futile alors qu'ils érigent doucement une délicieuse bulle entre eux. _

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Seraphina sourit en marchant dans le couloir. _

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Seraphina ne se confie plus seulement à ses plantes. _

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Seraphina fredonne une comptine. _

Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la boue alors qu'elle pénètre dans le vieux sous-bois. Elle inspire, expire, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Non. Elle n'a plus de cœur. Il est mort. Détruit, brisé, calciné, anéanti. Elle arrive au bord de la rivière.

Les nénuphars frissonnent sous les remous des ondes. Les grenouilles croassent joyeusement. La pluie tombe férocement dans un rythme assourdissant sur la surface de l'eau. Et Seraphina se laisse tomber. Ses genoux heurtant lourdement le sol alors que ses yeux vides d'émotion observent les nuages sombres déverser leurs larmes sur la terre.

_« Pourquoi parts-tu pour la guerre ?! Pourquoi veux-tu m'abandonner ? »_

_« C'est mon devoir Seraphina ! Je ne peux abandonner mon régiment, mon pays, mon honneur ! Et je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire alors que j'ai la chance de te protéger des cauchemars ! »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça par amour car si tu m'aimais tu n'irais pas mourir dans cette guerre ! »_

_Un vase se brise. Elle veut partir. Il la retient. Elle se débat, s'énerve, fuit mais il la garde contre lui par des mots tendres, des étreintes et des paroles rassurantes. Elle finit par faiblir, les larmes embuant ses yeux mais elle ne pleure pas. Car la fierté est fermement ancrée dans son cœur de femme. Elle ne pleure pas, mais n'hésite pas pour nicher son nez dans le cou masculin et enivrant, le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude et ses sentiments._

_« Rassure-toi Seraphina. Je reviendrais. Je te jure que je reviendrais de cette guerre et ce jour-là je t'épouserai. » _

Ses poings se crispent. Son menton tremble. Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine alors qu'un cri de douleur déchire sa gorge en se cognant à ses lèvres résolument closes.

_« Mademoiselle Pitchiner…Le général Uriel Ekhart est… »_

….

_« Mademoiselle Pitchiner…votre père… »_

….

_« Où…où est papa ? »_

….

_« …Non…U-Uriel ? »_

….

_« Je suis désolé c'était un héros. »_

Elle renverse la tête. Bouche entre-ouverte, paupières closes, cœur réduit à néant. Elle ne pleure pas. A quoi bon ? Le ciel pleure pour elle. Le monde peut bien s'écrouler. Le monde peut bien brûler. Le monde peut bien s'éteindre. Elle s'en moque. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Elle est seule avec le délicieux bruit de la pluie chantant à ses oreilles, les vocalises des grenouilles, l'odeur de la terre humide imprégnant ses narines. Seule. Vide. Sans émotion.

Mais juste une paix infinie avec la nature.

.

.

—Allons mon trésor, il est inutile de me mentir. Tes yeux expriment mieux que des paroles ta souffrance.

—Vous êtes un fin observateur et d'une extrême insolence. Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de vous mêler de ma souffrance.

—Allons ! Allons mon enfant ne soit pas cruelle avec moi alors que je viens en ami.

—Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je suis bien mieux toute seule et les seuls amis que je pourrais avoir sont les plantes et cette nature dans laquelle je cherchais la tranquillité et non un fauteur de trouble.

—Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait presque mordre.

—Laissez-moi.

—Vingt et un ans et déjà le cœur totalement désabusé. Quelle tristesse de voir une jolie femme comme toi broyer du noir et jouer les misanthropes.

—L'avantage de jouer les misanthropes comme vous dites c'est que je ne risque en aucun cas d'être blessé…je me protège.

—Oh la petite fille a peur de souffrir en perdant des êtres qui lui sont chers si jamais elle ouvre de nouveau son cœur.

—Taisez-vous ! Qu'en avez-vous donc à faire de ma vision de l'existence ? Est-ce que je vous demande comment vous voyez le monde ?! Non alors laissez-moi seule.

—Oui être seule a toujours été merveilleux…cela nous permet de mieux ressasser les souvenirs douloureux et les horribles pertes qui ont brisé notre cœur.

—…Taisez-vous.

—C'est là que tu te trompes mon enfant : je ne me tairais pas. Pas quand je viens t'offrir l'occasion inespérée de revoir ton père.

—…Il…est mort.

—Immortel serait le terme le plus adéquat mais je peux vous réunir.

—Comment ?

—Par un contrat…la promesse de toujours être au service de notre vénérable Tsar Lunar et une petite aide en contrepartie. Bref pas grand-chose comparé à la possibilité de pouvoir revoir ton très cher paternel.

—….

—Besoin d'un temps de réflexion ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, n'hésite pas et signe, dans un doux ballet de plume, d'une écriture fine.

Adieu Seraphina Pitchiner.

Bonjour Dame Nature.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà.

Au départ Uriel n'aurait jamais dû apparaitre. Au départ j'avais juste pour idée de présenter une scène de refus d'une demande en mariage de la part de Séraphina mais je trouvais qu'il était dommage que Seraphina ne connaisse jamais l'amour et soit hermétique comme ça malgré l'impact que le deuil de son père avait eu sur elle. Bon ben voilà Uriel est donc né (l'étymologie de son prénom signifiant « feu/lumière » et son physique inspiré de Henry V de la série _Hollow Crown _*tousse*)

Tout avis ou critiques seront les bienvenus et n'hésitez pas à mettre cette fanfic dans vos alerts ou à suivre ma page facebook pour être au courant des updated ou de mes fanfics en cours ou en projet.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le dernier et ultime shot qui clôtura le cycle d'OS sur Seraphina & Pitch.

Portez-vous bien.


End file.
